


Learning Something New Each Day

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: Adventures of The Crazy [19]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Cute Kids, F/M, Learning to Ride a Bike, pregnancy hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galladon asks Jaime when he's going to teach him how to ride a bike. </p><p>Jaime doesn't know how to ride a bike. So he decides to learn how. </p><p>Tyrion makes fun, Brienne has hormonal pregnancy issues, Arianne is too smart for her own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Something New Each Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SandwichesYumYum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandwichesYumYum/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ten Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075345) by [SandwichesYumYum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandwichesYumYum/pseuds/SandwichesYumYum). 



> Okay, so this is dedicated to SandwichesYumYum, who is just so epic and awesome. I read a story of hers called "Ten Days" and in it, Jaime is learning how to ride a bike. And this idea came to me. And... well... that's about it. LOL! I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it.

Learning Something New Each Day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Dad!” Jaime looked down at his son. Galladon was five years old, and taller than all the other boys in his class. His big blue eyes stared Jaime down, as Jaime was sat at the kitchen dining table, the paper in one hand, and a cup of coffee in the other.

“What’s wrong Galladon?” Jaime asked him.

“Are you gonna show me how to ride a bike Dad?” Galladon asked. Jaime blinked. Galladon blinked back. Brienne was sat on another chair, a glass of orange juice beside her. She’d been worried about her caffeine intake when she’d found out she was pregnant and her doctor had told her that she was alright to have two cups of coffee a day. But any more than that would be a risk to her pregnancy, as too much caffeine could cause miscarriages. So Brienne had refused to drink any coffee at all, just in case. At this moment, Brienne looked amused, as Jaime carried on looking at his son.

“Of course I’m going to teach you to ride a bike.” Jaime said. Galladon frowned.

“But when dad?” Galladon asked. Jaime looked at Brienne, and he recognised the distinct look she always gave when the kids asked him awkward questions that he wasn’t sure how to answer. It was the ‘You’re on your own with this one’ look.

“Gal, I learned when I was six. So you can learn when you’re six.” Both Jaime and Brienne looked at their eight year old daughter, who had looked at her brother, to give a definite answer, before she carried on eating a bowl of overly sugary cereal. Another look from Brienne had Jaime sighing internally. As she looked from their daughter and her cereal, back to him, Jaime got the patented ‘I blame you for our child’s sugary cereal intake’ look. Jaime shrugged at his wife before looking back at his son.

“Will I get to learn when I’m six dad?” Galladon asked. His eyes were big and full of wonder, and Jaime didn’t have the heart to say no. Galladon’s sixth birthday was two weeks away.

“Of course Galladon. Your birthday is in two weeks right? You’ve got your last day of school today, before the summer holidays, and then Grandpa Selwyn is taking you to Tarth for two weeks. You’ll be back in time for your birthday.” Jaime told Galladon. Galladon grinned widely and threw his arms around Jaime. Jaime hugged him back. Brienne had finished her juice and Arianne had finished her sugary cereal.

“Alright kids. It’s time for school. Go and get your school bags.” Brienne told them. Both Galladon and Arianne ran out of the room. Brienne looked at Jaime.

“Who taught Arianne how to ride a bike?” Jaime asked. He was deeply confused. Brienne kept her face straight, but Jaime could tell she wanted to laugh.

“I taught Arianne. Don’t you remember when my father sent her that pink monstrosity with the basket on the front?” Brienne replied. Jaime vaguely remembered that bike, but couldn’t remember Brienne teaching Arianne to ride.

“I remember the bike...” Jaime said, trailing off. Brienne gave Jaime an odd look.

“Jaime?” Brienne asked. Jaime looked back at Brienne.

“Yes?” Jaime questioned back.

“You do know how to ride a bike, don’t you?” Brienne asked. Jaime looked back down at his newspaper.

“Of course I do!” Jaime exclaimed. He could feel Brienne’s eyes on him, and he felt his cheeks redden. Brienne gave Jaime another strange look that Jaime didn’t know the meaning of. Then Brienne walked around the kitchen table, and Jaime felt her lips press against his cheek.

“Jaime, you’re almost as bad a liar as I am.” Brienne said softly. She grinned at him and then walked out of the kitchen, calling to Galladon and Arianne to hurry up. Jaime wasn’t quite sure what had happened, but he figured his secret was out. Not that he’d been trying to hide it in the first place.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“What do you mean? You don’t know how to ride a bike?” Tyrion asked. He looked at Jaime incredulously as the two brothers sat opposite each other in a coffee shop. Jaime glared at Tyrion’s outburst.

“Could you be any louder?” Jaime hissed back. Tyrion laughed.

“I’m sorry Jaime. But really? You have no idea how to ride a bike?” Tyrion asked. Jaime sighed.

“Father asked me if I wanted a bike, for my sixth birthday. You were only two years old. I asked father if you would get a bike too...” Jaime trailed off. Tyrion frowned.

“But father said no, right?” Tyrion shot back. Jaime sighed. “You great, golden idiot. I sometimes wondered why you weren’t riding a bike with Addam, Daven and Lyle. Now I know. Was spiting father worth it?” Tyrion asked. Jaime sighed.

“It wasn’t really about spiting father. I just didn’t want to have something that father wouldn’t let you have as well. I was never really bothered. Well I never really cared...” Jaime replied, trailing off.

“Until Galladon asked if you were teaching him how to ride a bike.” Tyrion stated. Jaime threw up his hands in frustration. Then he folded his hands in his lap, an almost sulky frown on his face.

“How am I supposed to teach him how to ride, when I don’t know how to ride myself?” Jaime questioned. Tyrion smiled.

“You’ve got two weeks until Galladon and Arianne come home from Evenfall.” Tyrion said.

“How am I going to learn to ride a bike in two weeks?” Jaime asked. An evil grin spread across Tyrion’s face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Fuck!” Jaime yelled angrily, from a heap on the grass, a red bike by his side. He’d been practising for a week, but balance seemed to be Jaime’s problem. He couldn’t keep his balance for more than a few turns of the wheels. Tyrion was sat on a blanket, eating an apple, whilst he laughed at Jaime’s predicament. Brienne looked at Tyrion, from where she sat beside him.

“You’re never going to let him forget this, are you?” Brienne questioned.

“Never. It’s far too entertaining.” Tyrion replied as Jaime got up and tried again.

“Gods damn it!” Jaime cursed. He was in another heap on the ground, only a little further from the last spot he fell on. Brienne tried not to laugh, even as Tyrion guffawed his merriment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was three days before the children were due to come home. Jaime was riding his red bike like a professional now. Brienne felt like a beached whale, as she leaned her back against a tree. Tyrion sat beside her as well.

“Well, he’s finally learned how to ride a bike.” Tyrion stated. Brienne smiled.

“Yes he has.” Brienne said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was the night before the children were due to come home. Brienne was rather fed up as she laid on her bed.

“You know, I never knew it could be so exhilarating to ride a bike.” Jaime said cheerfully. He looked at Brienne who looked back at him, irritably. Jaime seemed to realise Brienne’s irritable mood, and sat beside her on the bed. “What’s wrong?” Jaime asked her. Brienne tried to smile.

“I’m just feeling like a giant beached whale.” Brienne said. “Everything aches. I can’t remember feeling like this when I was pregnant with Arianne or Galladon.” Brienne said.

“You’re not a giant beached whale.” Jaime said, as he wrapped his arms around her. Brienne leaned on to his shoulder. “And even if you were a beached whale, you’d be my beached whale. And I’d love you no matter what.” Jaime stated. Brienne felt a little better at his words.

“I know. But if you ever compare me to a beached whale again, I’ll tear off your balls and wear them as earrings.” Brienne said. Jaime laughed.

“I know. And just to be clear, I have never thought of you as a beached whale my love. More like a Siamese cat.” Jaime said. Brienne snorted.

“Wonderful! Well, at least you don’t think of me as a whale.” Brienne replied. Jaime grinned.

“So... what do you see me as, wife?” Jaime asked.

“Now, why would I see you as anything, other than what you are, husband?” Brienne replied. She knew it annoyed Jaime when she avoided the question, but Jaime was always ready for it.

“And what is that?” Jaime questioned, a glint of amusement in his eyes. Brienne rolled her own eyes.

“Well... a prideful lion would be a start.” Brienne replied. Jaime couldn’t help smiling.

“So... when did you learn how to ride a bike?” Jaime asked. Brienne started to frown.

“My mother taught me.” Brienne said softly.

“Your mother?” Jaime asked. Brienne nodded. Jaime didn’t ask for details, knowing the sad story behind Brienne’s loss of her mother.

“Yeah. I had a pink monstrosity like Arianne’s. My mother taught me to ride in the gardens behind Evenfall.” Brienne answered. Jaime could see Brienne was getting nostalgic, and he didn’t want her to be sad. So he just carried on talking.

“So, your mother taught you to ride. That must have been fun. Was your first bike _really_ a pink monstrosity, like Arianne’s?” Jaime asked. Brienne nodded.

“Yes, actually, it really was. I wanted a blue bike like Galladon’s but my father decided that as I was a girl, I needed a pink bike. My mother taught me and my father taught my brother. I guess it was some kind of tradition that I never really thought about. I should have asked you about it.” Brienne replied.

“And I should have told you that I didn’t know how to ride a bike.” Jaime replied.

“Was spiting your father really worth it?” Brienne asked.

“Tyrion asked me the same question, and I guess the answer is still the same. I’d never really cared too much about it. I don’t know if it was spite that kept me not caring, or if I just genuinely wasn’t too bothered about it. But when Galladon asked me when I was going to teach him to ride a bike, it made me feel a little... pathetic? No that’s not it. I guess I was a little sad, because my son is depending on me to teach him things and I... well I guess this is the first time I’ve ever felt like I might let him down or disappoint him. I never wanted to do that.” Jaime said. Brienne smiled.

“I doubt you could ever disappoint him. The kids worship the ground you walk on.” Brienne said. Jaime grinned, as he stroked his wife’s hair. Brienne seemed to be drifting off to sleep.

“Well, it’s nice to know that the kids think I’m god.” Jaime said. Brienne let out a half chuckle, as she closed her eyes.

“Just wait until Arianne hits her teens. Then she’ll realise there are other guys in the world apart from her daddy. I’m actually not looking forward to the teenage tantrums that are bound to erupt. From both of you.” Brienne said softly. Jaime’s eyes were wide open then. The horror of the very _idea_ that one day his little girl was going to grow up and start dating, would now probably keep him awake all night.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Jaime woke up, he heard the sounds of shrieking and laughter downstairs.

 _“The kids are home.”_ Jaime thought to himself. He wondered why Brienne hadn’t woken him up. He made his way down the stairs and saw Selwyn Tarth sitting in the living room, in the lone armchair that they had. Galladon and Arianne were taking turns telling some story to Brienne. Arianne looked up, her green eyes flashing as she saw him.

“Hi Daddy!” She called out excitedly, before running over to him. Jaime ended up with his arms full of his eight year old daughter. Then Galladon came running over, and was hugging him as well. It was Galladon’s birthday tomorrow, and Jaime couldn’t help being glad that he’d learned how to ride a bike.

“Dad?” Galladon asked.

“Yes Galladon?” Jaime asked back.

“Why are yours knees and elbows all scraped?” Galladon asked. Jaime blinked, realising that he was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

“Well...” Jaime was going to answer, when Arianne cut him off.

“Galladon, Daddy probably slipped.” Arianne said. Galladon frowned curiously, then shrugged. He hugged Jaime around his waist, and let Arianne chatter away. Jaime wondered what had made Arianne say anything at all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, at Galladon’s birthday, Selwyn gifted his grandson a blue bike. Later on that day, after the children had stuffed themselves with junk food, tired themselves out and Brienne had taken them upstairs to put them to bed, Jaime and Selwyn were sat in the garden, on chairs, on the decking out back. The sun was only just setting, and Jaime and Selwyn were both drinking a can of soda.

“You know Jaime, I had to learn how to ride a bike so I could teach my son how to.” Selwyn said. Jaime looked at Selwyn in shock. “Brienne didn’t tell me. It was obvious from all the scrapes and bruises. I remember that learning seemed to be more painful then I had thought it would be. There’s no shame in it. When I was a boy, my father taught me to swim, taught me to handle a boat, taught me to fish. But he never taught me to ride a bike. I wanted to be the one to teach my son, so I learned. You wanted to teach Galladon, so you learned. There is nothing wrong with that.” Selwyn said. Jaime allowed himself a small smile.

“Are you warming up to me Selwyn?” Jaime asked. Selwyn let out a loud bark of laughter.

“Maybe just a little, Lannister. But my words upon meeting you, still stand.” Selwyn said. Jaime didn’t ask the great bear of a man anymore questions.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

One week later, Jaime was helping Galladon learn how to ride his new bike, and Arianne was sat on a blanket beside her mother and her Uncle Tyrion.

“Jaime is absolutely covered in scrapes and bruises.” Tyrion said. He knew why, of course he did, but Tyrion hadn’t realised just how scraped up Jaime had become whilst learning how to ride a bike.

“That’s because Daddy was learning to ride a bike for Galladon’s birthday. Right Mummy?” Arianne asked. Brienne and Tyrion both looked at Arianne incredulously.

“What?” Both of them asked. Arianne just grinned at them.

“Didn’t you know that Daddy didn’t know how to ride a bike?” Arianne asked. Tyrion and Brienne both looked at each other, before looking back at Arianne.

“Arianne, what makes you think that Daddy didn’t know how to ride a bike before?” Brienne asked her daughter.

“Well, when you taught me to ride, I asked Grandfather Tywin when Daddy, Aunt Cersei and Uncle Tyrion learned how to ride a bike. Grandfather said that none of them ever learned.” Arianne replied. Then she got up and ran over to Jaime and Galladon. She’d clearly become bored with just sitting around. Tyrion looked at Brienne and then looked back at Arianne, Galladon and Jaime, then back to Brienne again.

“Well. I may actually lose my role as the most intelligent member of the Lannister family if Arianne keeps managing to surprise me every time I see her.” Tyrion said. Brienne laughed.

“Well, they say that you learn something new every day.” Brienne replied. Tyrion nodded.

“Well, learning something new each day is probably a good thing. At least I think it is.” Tyrion replied. Brienne merely nodded her agreement, as Jaime and Arianne seemed to be getting Galladon going on his new bike. It was quite peaceful to watch. Brienne decided she could worry about Arianne being too smart for her own good, at another time.

**Author's Note:**

> So... you made it to end? This is probably so sweet I've given people cavities. But I still hope it was enjoyable. If anyone comments or leaves kudos I am very grateful. But I'm also grateful if you just read the story. LOL! Thanks for your time and effort in actually getting to the end of this.


End file.
